A Beautiful Intruder
by SebastianGirl1994
Summary: The undocumented prologue to the Mystic Messenger game. Enjoy!


It was yet another long day for 707 in his apartment, one fortified against all those he classed as enemies, and a few of those he considered friends. He'd been given a new assignment to work on, on top of the work he had assigned himself in order to mess with the organisation, Hackers Against Hackers. It amused him when they attempted to breach the firewall on one of his computers. On that note, he should probably inform Mary Vanderwood the third of his latest endeavour…or perhaps not…

With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair with one hand on the keyboard while the other clasped the mouse in a death grip. When was the last time he'd done anything remotely fun? He enjoyed hacking, but even that had its limitations. He could torment Yoosung Kim again…but how much longer would that last before the college student realised what was happening? Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang and ZEN offered him nothing in the way of entertainment, as all three were far too professional to let their guards down. Oh, that reminded him. Jumin had upped the security around Elizabeth 3rd, meaning 707 was forced to view the glorious feline through security cameras, something he must have neglected to inform Jumin he had access to. Not that the other man really needed to know…

707's phone chimed with yet another message, a new alert that someone had opened a chatroom. What would be up for discussion this time? ZEN's new acting opportunities? Jumin's father issues? Jaehee's fangirling? Yoosung's LOLOL…? He didn't want to enter the chatroom to discuss the normal things, considering no one wanted to consider the possibility of another RFA party. Not since her death any way…V hadn't even put the idea forward in the last 18 months. Would there ever be another party? Would there ever be another reason for him to leave his apartment and take a few days off work?

He collected his phone and opened the messenger app out of curiosity, not intending to take part when a notification informed him that not all was as it should be. He opened the marker and found it was a new IP address, one he didn't recognise. 707 turned on one computer and checked its location and found it was coming from outside of Rika's apartment…and opened the security cameras.

There.

She was a young girl, couldn't have been much older than her late teens, perhaps in her early twenties. Her hair was long and brown, left loose around her shoulders as she looked around her position. 707 could see pale skin and a button nose, her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced down at her phone once. She was a meek little thing, someone that didn't stand out in a crowd. Perhaps it was because of the way she dressed: a pair of denim shorts and a snug white sweater, paired with some sandals. Her phone was similar to his own (only in pink), and whatever was being sent to her seemed to cause her a small level of discomfort.

With one quick turn of her head, she looked over the security cameras as if she knew someone was watching her. That motion gave 707 the impression of expressive brown eyes that were far from average. They seemed to sparkle and convey her youth to anyone who dared look, and her lips were painted a pale rose. The hacker watched as she bit down on her lower lip before glancing back at her phone, the girl turning her back on the camera as she looked at the door to Rika's apartment.

Had he disabled the security settings?

It wasn't as if she could access the apartment as it was…

She put her hand on the door handle and typed out a long code, one he felt certain was on her phone as the door opened a few inches. 707 could see hints of a teal rug Rika had bought for V but had subsequently rehomed herself as the girl glanced back at her phone. Something written there made her eyes widen in fear as she looked into the apartment before typing quickly and furiously. The person's answer didn't seem to be what she wanted to read…which made him curious as she peered in.

"Hello?" her voice echoed in the hallway, and 707 had to admit she had a lovely voice.

It was nearly as lovely as the Honey Buddha Chips sitting on his desk…perhaps just as sweet…

"Is there anyone here?"

When no one answered her, telling 707 that she must either not be aware that Rika had died or wasn't familiar with the area, she typed out a message on her phone. She seemed to earn a response almost immediately and it didn't seem to be the answer she wanted. 707 watched as she turned her body part ways as if to leave, before glancing at her phone for a moment.

 _"_ _Don't go…not yet anyway…"_

707 wasn't sure where that stray thought had come from.

But he felt relieved when the girl took the necessary steps to enter the apartment and closed the door behind herself. The lock snapping into place told him the room was once more secure. What was that girl doing in Rika's apartment…but that question died almost as soon as the chatroom's responses lit up; all hell apparently breaking loose. 707 looked down once and smiled…

* * *

"MC has entered the chatroom…"

* * *

 _"_ _And there was me thinking today was going to be boring…"_ 707 thought to himself…

* * *

 **If you want to know more about the story, you'll just have to play the game :) Hope you enjoyed this very short story :)**


End file.
